Help I’m A Animal (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2001's HanWay film and Universal studios "Help! I'm a Fish" It appeared on YouTube on October 1, 2016. Cast *Fly (Human) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Fly (California Flying Fish) - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Stella (Human) - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Stella (Starfish) - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Chuck (Human) - Jacob Samra And Wart (The Sword of the Stone) *Chuck (Jellyfish) - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Hiccup and Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as herself *Hiccup and Astrid (Fish) - Bambi and Faline (Bambi; 1942) *Sasha - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sasha (Horse) - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lisa and Bill - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Aunt Anna - Esmeralda (with Phoebus as an extra) (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Professor MacKrill - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Flounder - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bus Driver Fish - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Passengers Fish - Sid (Ice Age), Mushu (Mulan; 1998) and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Bill picks up the fish - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Anglerfish - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Red Fish - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Redshark - Claudandus (Felidae) *Octopus - Stone Jaguar And Ronno (Bambi 1 and 2 The Road to El Dorado) *Joe (Pilot Fish) - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Shark - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shark's Minions - Dodos (Ice Age) *Crab - Draco Malfoy And Scarface (Harry Potter 1 And 2 The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Crab Guards - Shere Khan (LA) and King Louie (LA) (The Jungle Book; 2016) *Crab's Minions - Tediz (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Piranhas - Tigers (Ice Age) *Bass - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Joe (Human) - Kocoum (Pocahontas; 1995) *Joe's Minions - Various Animal Villains Scenes *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 1 - Main Titles/Esmeralda and Phoebus Babysitting *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 2 - Going Fishing / Rainbow Dash *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 3 - The Tide / Professor Flash Sentry / Animaltastic *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 4 - Melody Drinks the Potion/ The Storm / Transformation *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 5 - Niju and Ratigan / The Children are Gone! *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 6 - Ducky Meets Rainbow Dash / Having Fun / Search for the Antidote *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 7 - Animals Can Talk / Arriving at Niju's Empire *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 8 - Niju's Lair / Intelligence *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 9 - The Offer / Flash Sentry's Alive *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 10 - Trapped in The Cage / Calling The Police *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 11 - Rainbow Dash Escapes / Searching for The Kids *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 12 - Escape / Niju Promotes Ratigan to Commander *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 13 - Gathering Ingredients / Do You Believe in Magic *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 14 - The Parents Meets Flash Sentry / Stone Jaguar *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 15 - The Standoff / Draco and Scarface Injures Skunk / The Twister (1,200 Videos) *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 16 - The Pump / Saying Goodbye to Rainbow Dash *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 17 - Through The Pipes / Niju's Demise / Becoming Human *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 18 - Too Late / Hiro's Alive / Happy Ending *Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 19 - End Credits Movie used: *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Big Hero 6 *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *The Sword in the Stone *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time TV Series *The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley *Skunk Fu! *Balto II: Wolf Quest *The Great Mouse Detective *The Animals of Farthing Wood *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Bambi 1 And 2 *Tom and Jerry *Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny *TeleTubbies *Hi-5 austal *Mulan *The Jungle Book (2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *The Good Dinosaur *Jurassic World *Tarzan *Darksiders *The Lion Guard *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon *Monsters, Inc. *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Jackie Chan Adventures *Rio *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Felidae *Fantasia 2000 *The Road to El Dorado *Pocahontas *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Harry Potter and the philosopher’s stone 1997 *Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets 1998 Gallery Hiro Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Fly (Human) He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Fly (California Flying Fish) Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Stella (Human) Happy_Ducky.png|Ducky as Stella (Starfish) Wart.png|Wart as Chuck (Human) Young Kovu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Young Kovu as Chuck (Jellyfish) Astrid HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid as herself Faline in Bambi.jpg|Faline as Astrid (Fish) Rainbow Dash in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Sasha Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Princess Celestia as Sasha (Horse) Ariel.png.jpg|Ariel Prince_Eric.png.jpg|and Prince Eric as Lisa and Bill Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Esmeralda as Aunt Anna Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Phoebus as extra Aunt Anna Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Professor MacKrill Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Flounder Discord_with_a_glowing_finger_S2E02.png|Discord as The Bus Driver Fish Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu Sandy Cheeks (TV Series).jpg|and Sandy Cheeks as Passengers Fish Juliet.png.jpg|Juilet as Bill picks up the fish Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-7469.jpg|Firebird as Angerfish Undertow.jpg|Undertow as Hard Fish 0b921d9bc3533e626fe910c4f39ed4e7-d4ugqat.png|Claudandus as Redshark Stone_Jaquar.jpg|Stone Jaguar as Octopus 300px-26009.jpg|Niju as Joe (Pilot Fish) Char_12641.jpg|Ratigan as Shark 300px-Dodos.jpg|Dodos as Shark's Minions Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Crab Shere Khan in The Jungle (2016).jpg|Shere Khan The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png|and King Louie as Crab's Guards red_tediz_by_here4theshow.jpg|Tediz as Crab's Minions Sabers.jpg|Tigers as Piranhas 1967-shere-khan-20.jpg|Shere Khan as Bass Kocoum.png|Kocoum as Joe (Human) Category:Help i'm a Fish Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz